War Dragons
| miniseries = | minino = 1 | format = paperback | published = June 1998 | date = 2265 and 2290 framing story: 2293 | pages = 288 | ISBN = ISBN 0671014633 }} Introduction :There's a bar called "The Captain's Table" where those who have commanded mighty vessels of every shape and era can meet, relax, and share a friendly drink or two with others of their calling. Sometimes a brawl may break out but it's all in the family, more or less. Just remember, the first round of drinks is always paid for with a story… even beyond the final frontier. :Captain James T. Kirk must join forces with Captain Hikaru Sulu, new commander of the , to resolve a simmering political situation in a distant star system. For more than twenty years, the ancient enmity between Nykkus and Anjiri has resisted the best efforts of Federation diplomats. Now Kirk and Sulu have one last chance to end the bloodshed—before it erupts into a full-scale interstellar war! Summary Kirk takes Sulu to the Captain's Table, a bar for captains which they enter near Utopia Planitia. They each tell the story of an incident that occurred near the beginning of their respective tenures as captains. Shortly after Sulu was made bridge helmsman on the Enterprise following the death of Gary Mitchell, the ship came to the aid of a stricken craft and evacuated its crew, two related reptillian species called the Anjiri and the Nykkus, the former being the planners and the latter functioning as soldiers. They requested passage to an Orion outpost where they stole a yacht. The Enterprise followed them to their home in an asteroid field where Kirk and Uhura met the Anjiri matriarch, learning they scavenged ships in order to turn them into dwellings. The Anjiri promised to avoid Federation space in future. Twenty years later, Sulu was taking command of the Excelsior at Deep Space 3 when it was attacked by Nykkus pirates attempting to steal stealth craft, FL-70 Falcons. They also took Chekov, Sulu's first officer, and other crewmembers hostage. Learning the Nykkus' main aim was to create an army of clones, Chekov offered to guide them to a Klingon research facility in return for the others being released, hoping the Klingons would destroy them. Instead, the Nykkus managed to set a trap, crippling the Excelsior and stealing the Falcons, as well as massacring the occupants of a Klingon colony ship. The Enterprise arrived on the scene and set course for the Klingon research facility on Kreth while Sulu and Uhura headed for the Anjiri homeworld in a shuttle. En route, the Enterprise managed to retrieve Chekov, wracked with guilt after the incident brought to mind the disastrous end to his time as first officer of the Reliant. The Enterprise could do little to help the Klingons, but after an experimental weapon left all ships crippled, Kirk and Chekov managed to rescue a handful of survivors and help them defeat a Nykkus boarding party. Sulu and Uhura learned that an accident in egg cultivation had produced intelligent male Nykkus, who had virtually wiped out the Anjiri trying to create more like them. The Federation and the Klingons agreed to return the Nykkus pirates to help repopulate their people, after the ringleaders were killed in combat with the females. Kirk returned Chekov to his old position on the Enterprise until he was ready to be first officer. Now he is and, after leaving the bar, Sulu meets with Chekov before they head back to the Excelsior together. References Characters :Akpakken • Anne • David Bailey • Wendell Barstow • Benni • Cap • • Pavel Chekov • Barry Giotto • Tim Henry • Heather Keith • James T. Kirk • Judith Klass • Koloth • Lork • Ramiro Marquez • McClain • Leonard McCoy • Nino Orsini • Peter • Plavi • Prrghh • Janice Rand • Rebovich • Darnell Renyck • Christina Schulman • Montgomery Scott • Hajime Shoji • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Tulrik • Tuvok • Nyota Uhura • Vardok • Vissith • Scott Walroth • Cheshire cat • Charles Darwin • Elizabeth Dehner • Devil • Albert Einstein • God • Amanda Grayson • Lee Kelso • Maudie • Gary Mitchell • Neely • Sandra Pastur • Mark Piper • Plottel • Rafael Sabatini • Surak • Vanderpool Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • FL-70 Falcon ( ) • Galileo • Jocelyn Bell • Nevekke • • • Klingon bird-of-prey • • ''M''-class courier • • • Locations :Alpha Gaudianus • Deep Space 3 • • Mars • Pleck Station • The Captain's Table • Utopia Planitia Andor • Ardana • Argelius • Colombia • Deep Space 2 • Earth • Elaphe Vulpina Nine • England • Greece • Greshik Tyrr • Hawaii • Khitomer • Klingon Neutral Zone • Omega IV • Rukbat • Russia • San Francisco • Sto'vo'kor • Tregharl cluster • Vega • White Sands Races and cultures :Anjiri • Caxtonian • Elasian • Gorn • Human • Klingon • Nykkus • Orion • Raask • Vorsk • Vulcan Andorian • Organian • Rigelian • Romulan • Tellarite States and organizations :Corps of Astronomical Engineers • Martian Parks Service • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Headquarters • United Federation of Planets Johns Hopkins University • Klingon Empire • Roman Empire • Starfleet Medical Academy • Vulcan Science Academy Ranks and titles :cadet • captain • chief communications officer • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commodore • doctor • ensign • executive officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • rear admiral Other references :agonizer • bat'leth • black hole • blood wine • bridge • Captain's log, USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) • chicken • coffee • cutlass • dilithium • disruptor • d'k tahg • drink • football • gecko • Gondwana Pale Ale • hand grenade • Industrial Revolution • inertial dampener • Jolly Roger • K class star • Martian Red Ice Ale • meter • nitrogen • Ockham's Razor • orchid • oxygen • parrot • parsec • phaser • photon torpedo • potato • pulse cannon • scimitar • shield • shield generator • sickbay • Theory of General Relativity • tractor beam • trampoline • transparent aluminum • transporter • transporter room • tricorder • Trojan horse • turbolift • Union Jack • Universal Field Equation • universal translator • us'tar-ja • viewscreen • waystation • yellow alert Appendices Related stories Timeline | before=first in series| after=''Dujonian's Hoard| }} |}} |}} | before=''My Brother's Keeper: Enterprise| after=Dark Traveler| }} | prevdate=My Brother's Keeper: Enterprise'' | nextdate=''Summon the Thunder'' |}} | prevdate=''Treaty's Law'' | nextdate= "jubHa'"| prevMB= "Showdown!"| nextMB= Klingon Academy |}} External link * Category:TOS novels